The Vampire's Princess
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: This is a story about a younger Yuuki and Kaname. After an almost biting Yuuki, Kaien demands that Kaname go's away. Will he ever be forgiven? Will he ever see his beautiful Yuuki again? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own this show, but then again… you already know that.

Yup, it's a Vampire Knight fic. I guess possibly writing out the feelings of being separated from someone I very much care for would help.  
>So this is kinda true, kinda fiction. I got in a fight with someone and now I am not allowed to see someone I care very much about and I wondered how Kaname would feel if it happened to him. I know how bad I feel.<p>

XxXxX

That day the sun was covered by dark snow clouds, the small white snow flakes drifted in the slow breeze and Yuuki stared out the window waiting for her favorite vampire to show up.

It was almost dark now and finally a knock came at the door and she jumped up, rushing toward it to find him there. She squealed with delight and hugged him tightly.

"Kaname! You came!" Yuuki said happily, as he dropped to a knee to be on a more even level with her. Something comforting to the both of them.

"Of course, Yuki. I wouldn't miss Christmas for you," Kaname assured in a soft voice, holding her and brushing a hand through her long hair. She smiled into his shoulder and giggled.

"I knew you'd come. Silly."

"Of course," He repeated and glanced towards the dining room door. "Hello… Zero…" He wasn't entirely happy with the young boy, but he would deal with it. For her sake.

"Come, on, Kaname! Let's open presents!" Yuuki exclaimed and pulled on his hand quickly. He nodded in passing to Kaien, who smiled and waved with his free hand that didn't hold the plate of freshly cooked… meat? He couldn't be sure what that man did in his free time.

Honestly.

XxXxX

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, both Yuuki and Zero opened presents bought by K-err… Santa. Yes, that was right he reminded himself.

Kaien stumbled in with several plates of… food and hummed happily as he set them on the coffee table. WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WAS ON THAT PLATE? He didn't know, but he didn't need to know… no… no… seriously… WHAT WAS THAT? Some strange… no, no… be polite he reminded himself.

He cleared his throat. "Are you having fun, Yuuki?"

She turned to him with a smile and jumped into his lap, causing him to exhale a small puff of breath. Not that he hadn't expected that or anything.

"I always have fun when you're around, Kaname." She hugged him tightly.

The young boy on the floor rolled his eyes at Yuuki's unnatural affection for the dirty blood-sucker sitting on the couch. He wondered why they let that THING in here.

Kaname could practically feel the hate radiating off the boy sitting across from him. He couldn't understand why. Hadn't he always been kind to him?

"Kaname! Kaname!" Yuuki yelled, and it snapped him from his thoughts.

"Oh, forgive me, Yuuki. I was lost in thought. Again," Kaname apologized sincerely.

"I'm sorry I didn't get anything for you, but a picture…"

"WHAT? None sense! I love that picture you gave me. And just being able to be around you is the best gift you could possible give me."

"Really?" She asked excitedly. He nodded and she crushed him in another hug.

"Yuuki," Zero said boredly. "You've got one present left. From… IT."

Yuuki moved back to the floor and picked up the small green and blue present. Of course Kaname had gotten her something how could he forget?

"Stop being so mean to Kaname, Zero. He's a good vampire." She said surly, but not paying attention to what she was doing, she gasped and held her hand.

The entire room's atmosphere grew thick with tension and Zero's eyes where on the frozen vampire on the couch. His lips parted slightly to reveal his fangs.  
>The blood fell… slowly…. slowly… slowly… until… Kaname was right besides her before anyone could make a move.<p>

He lifted her hand gentle and his red gaze met hers, realization struck him and he blinked several times, before… WHAM! He was tackled by Zero. Kaien had just entire the room and was staring wide-eyed at the situation. Quickly back up Zero was prepared to fight him, while Kaien quickly took Yuuki behind his back.

"Kaname… what's happened here?" Kaien asked calmly.

"He tried to bite her!" Zero exclaimed. "I told you!"

"No! I'm okay! See?" Yuuki asked quickly, poking her head around Kaien.

"A vampire bat can drink half it's body weight in blood in twenty minutes. Imagine what he could do to Yuuki. He'll kill her! He's the same as the rest of them!" The boy yelled and still the shamed vampire didn't move.

"Kaname… perhaps we should talk," Kaien said sadly. "In private."

XxXxX

Yuuki could hear the argument going on outside and though she couldn't make out the words it terrified her none-the-less. What would happen to her Kaname?

Zero came in the room finally, smiling over his victory.

"What's going on? Is Kaname in trouble?" Yuuki asked nervously, hold the edge of her over shirt tightly.

"Yup," He replied confidently. He then headed off to the bathroom and once the door was closed she cracked the kitchen door partly open to hear what was being said.

"You can't do this to me, Kaien!" Kaname protested loudly. "I won't lose control again! I swear it!"

"It's too late for that now, Kaname. You could have killed her. Zero is right and I cannot allow that to happen. No more, Kaname. I think it's best you leave."

"That isn't fair! Don't punish her for something I've done!" His breathing was heavy with the panic of losing his girl. His entire world. "I love her."

"Kaname…" Kaien began with a deep sigh. "if you really loved her you wouldn't have done what you did."

"Please!"

"Go."

Slowly… grudgingly… he stood and went to the door, with one longing glance back, he opened the door and retreated into the cold night.

"Kaname!" Yuuki cried, but Kaien was forced to stop her.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki." He apologized sadly. It was what must be done.

XxXxX

Back in his own place of peace, the young vampire stared at the wall. The pain was unbelievable. Even death would be preferable to this. He hadn't slept in three days. Three long days, missing his little Yuuki.  
>This… being separated from her so long really took it's toll and the longer he was away the more intense the pain became.<p>

How could he go on, never seeing her little face again? Oh, how could he possible stand it being away. He desperately wanted to see her. Rolling over he buried his face in his arm as the tears stained the sleeve.

The night began to turn light blue, but he hardly noticed. He could only think of how much he missed her. Such an unbelievable emptiness filled his heart where she was absent.  
>It was as if his sun was gone away.<p>

"I wish you were here… Yuuki." He said aloud. I wish I could see you. The biggest part of his heart was taken away. What was the reason of living for nothing? The night was cold, he hoped she was warm. Was she safe? Without him? Was she sad? No…

That thought was the worst! He hoped beyond hope that she didn't feel this same pain. The same ache that was in his own heart. If she did… surly he would die. Anything, but this bringing her pain.  
>His heart's ache began anew and he groaned aloud his pain.<p>

"Yuuki…" He whined and struggled to keep breathing. His lungs burned. Oh, please… let me see her. I'll do anything to see her. Just please let me see her. Please…  
>So he laid there… and with a broken aching heart… he struggled to keep breathing. Keep breathing…<p>

XxXxX

Yuuki looked out the window at the stars. She missed Kaname so much. She hadn't seen him in so long. She'd never been away from him this long.  
>She cried every night, missing him. Missing her Kaname.<p>

Kaien took noticed to young Yuuki not eating, rarely drinking and hardly sleeping. He was becoming worried, perhaps his actions were to harsh? But… he was protecting her… wasn't he?

He may be able to protect her from vampires… but he couldn't protect her from herself if she chose to do this. He would wait to see his options.

XxXxX

Kaname noticed his disheveled reflection in the mirror. He didn't care. Nothing mattered. Although his clan members became increasingly worried, he kept them locked out of his room. Another thing caught his eyes.  
>A unfavorable memory right now. The picture of Yuuki, Kaien and he. The pictured was thrown across the room and the night was filled with destruction of misplaced anger.<br>Anger… anger because it was easier… easier to feel then the pain and overwhelming grief.

XxXxX

A month passed and nothing had changed, he had managed to get Yuuki to eat occasionally, but never very much. And sleep deprivation was taking it's toll. He made the call.

And just as expected the soft knock followed by the familiar face appearing was a comfort.

"Have a seat," Kaien said. "I'm sorry, Kaname. I was wrong… you…. You should see her."

"I have… come to a realization, Kaien… perhaps… you were right. I don't want to hurt her."

"No, no. you have to. For the sake of her health, Kaname." This had gotten the guilty feeling vampire's attention. He quickly looked up, concern filling violet eyes. "No, she's fine… it's just… you have to see her. She's been VERY upset."

The room was filled with silence for a few moments.

"Can I…?"

"Go ahead."

The door opened gently and he saw Yuuki sitting there on the floor, such happiness filled him at just the sight. She turned to find him there and her eyes lit up.

"Kaname!" She jumped into his arms as he kneeled in front of her and as he held her he felt the tears coming up. And he cried. Not because he was sad, but because he was so happy.

So the clouds parted and the sun came out again. Warm and loving and bright.

"Kaname…" Kaien said. "You can visit whenever you want. I trust you."

He nodded absently and just held his gentle princess tighter in his arms. His heart was so full of happiness it felt as if it might break.

XxXxX

End… ?

Let me know if I should continue this story. I need at least five reviews. If so... it's trouble for the Night Class... baby sitting a young Yuuki. Oh, my...

My feelings. Hmmm.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; In first chapter.

Here's the second part! Thank you all for the kind reviews!

XxXxX

"Oh, Kaname!" Kaien called, coming out of the kitchen. "You know that thing we were talking about?"

"Yes…" Kaname answered cautiously.

"Well… since I will be so busy… I was hoping that the night class could baby sit my dearest Yuuki for a little while! Wouldn't it be just lovely!"

"Mm… mm…" Kaname's eye twitched slightly. His little Yuuki! Surrounded by all these people? Sure he could handle them… but what if… no. he could do it. "Yes… I… I could do that."

"Wonderful! Oh, now try this caviar." At those words from the Head Master he choked on his drink.

XxXxX

The night was graced by a full moon… and the giggling of the little girl in the class room. Kaname glanced over the edge of his book.

"Yuuki… shhh…" He pressed a finger to his lips in request of silence. "The others are studying. We must be quiet at this time."

The young girl pressed a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing and he sighed. This was going to be harder then he thought.  
>He heard a scoff from across the room and his red warning gave met that vampire's eyes.<p>

"Why do we have this… human in here?" The remark was from Aido and as soon as he saw his master's eyes he regretted the comment. He'd never seen such a look of anger directed at him before.

"Well… will there be a problem regarding this then?" Kaname asked, the threat was certainly in his voice. Everyone had frozen.

"N-no…" Aido said, sitting up straight quickly. "Not a problem at all."

Kaname raised an eyebrow, but went back to his book, occasionally glancing at Yuuki from behind it. She had kept her eyes on the caulk board.

"Nice, Hanabusa," Kain commented, a smile evident in his voice.

"Shut up!" Aido yelled and slammed his fist into the desk, drawing their leader's attention once again. He slowly sat back down under Kuran's intense gaze.

"Kaname!" Yuuki said, he sighed. He would never be able to focus on his work with her here. Damn. He sighed again, and put on a smile.

"Yes, Yuuki?" He asked.

"Can we play hide and seek, Kaname? You promised."

"Well… alright, Yuuki, but not just yet. Give me a few moments to finish this and-" She gave him a disappointed look and his resolve slipped. Damn.

XxXxX

Searching the whole room (purposely looking in the wrong places so as not to find her too quickly, despite the giggling from behind the couch) Kaname stopped and set his hands on his hips.

"Where could Yuuki be?" He asked out loud. "I just do not know."

"Oh come on! You can clearly smell her from all the way over here!" Aido complained from the other side of the room and Kain pressed a hand over his eyes as Kaname smacked the insolent vampire across the face.

That was when the giggling got louder and Yuuki jumped out and into Kaname's arms.

"I was behind the couch, silly!"

"Oh, but I looked everywhere else, but there. Silly me indeed."

The others watched the scene before them. This was a weakness, his care for her and it worried his followers. Someone could easily use the girl to get to him.

"He really loves her, huh?" Ruka asked from behind them and both Kain and Aido looked around to find the young woman staring at the two at the other end of the room. They were slightly worried. "I'm happy that Lord Kuran is happy."

Both Aido and Kain sighed in relief. They had been worried for a moment, of what could happen, but it seemed that they could relax.

That was when Ichijo entered the room quickly, he held several books and a clipboard.

"Ah… Lord Kuran… you've business to attend to," He said and held the clipboard out to him. Kaname took it, while switching Yuuki to be held close to his side so he could inspect the paper.

"What? Can this not wait?" Kaname asked, glancing back up from the paper at Ichijo.

"Umm… well… no. actually… you have to go. The council would be angry if you refused."

"I understand," With a sigh he turned to a confused Yuuki. "Yuuki, I am afraid I have to go somewhere for a couple hours and work, but everyone here will take good care of you while I'm away."

"Do you have to, Kaname?" She asked, giving him puppy dog eyes. It made his heart ache to nod that yes he did have to go.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Yuuki." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Be good while I am away, my little princess. I will return as quickly as possible." With that he headed toward the door, stopping to face Kain. "Make sure nothing happens to her… or something will happen to you."

"I'll protect her with my life," Kain promised. He watched his Pureblood leader leave and he sighed. This was going to be a long night. He glanced over at the now empty couch. He gaped… "Aido… where did Yuuki go?"

All of a sudden the two vampires gave each other terrified looks and bolted off in different directions.

XxXxX

In the kitchen Kain was searching through cupboards, but nothing. This was not a game! He needed to find the young Yuuki. He had made his leader a promise! He couldn't screw up ALREADY within five minutes of making the promise.

"Yuuki?" He called. Nothing. Oh, no…

XxXxX

Aido was running down the hallway and skidded to a stop in front of the first door, opening it he looked around.

"Yuuki?" He asked. Nothing he headed to the next door and ran right into Takuma. He ripped his shirt tightly. "Yuuki is missing!"

"Missing? Oh, no. I'll help you look."

"We have to find her before Lord Kuran gets home!" Aido yelling into his face, but he didn't even flinch.

"Don't worry, Aido. We'll find her. I'm sure of it. This place isn't THAT big." Aido stared at him with a you've-got-to-be-kidding look.

XxXxX

Meanwhile… Yuuki was wondering the halls of the night class's humble home. This place was huge, she thought to herself as she glanced into one of the rooms, noting it as Kaname's. so that was where she went, surly she could wait for him there?

In the room she stared up at the displace case that held a sword and next to it on the nightstand was a picture of her and her Kaname-sama when she was even younger.

She moved to leave the room and head off somewhere else. That was when she spotted the scary dark basement door. She gulped. never mind that…

XxXxX

"Yuuki?" Kain yelled and skidded to a stop when he almost ran into Ruka. "Ruka… have you seen Yuuki?"

"What do you mean?" Ruka asked, then her eyes widened. "You lost her?"

"Well… it was just-" He was about to explain when she cut him off.

"No time, she could get hurt in here!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hallway.

XxXxX

"Ohh, Yuuki?" Ichijo called, he inched into one of the rooms, scratched his head and headed to the next, while Aido checked the rooms on the opposite side of the hall.

"Yuuki!" Aido called. He stopped and grabbed his hair, stressing. "I don't smell her anywhere! Lord Kuran will kill us!"

"Calm down, Aido. We haven't looked everywhere yet." Ichijo stated calmly.

"I wonder if Kain is having any luck." He wondered, claming slightly at the vice president's words. He was right after all.

XxXxX

Back in the other side of the building the other two vampires were having not luck what-so-ever. The two were extremely worried of where little Yuuki had gone off to. She could be in serious danger right now, what with all the vampires here, because not everyone here in Night Class was so willing to obey their Master.

"What are we going to do?" Kain asked, he had never been one to worry this way, but when it involved getting his head torn off by Kaname Kuran he panicked.

"Oh, poor, Yuuki. I hope she isn't afraid in here all by herself," Ruka commented.

They continued down the hallway and stopped at the basement door, they glanced at each other and hurried down. It was darker then the night itself.  
>They had no idea what to do now. It could be bad if Yuuki was down here. Hopefully she hadn't fallen down the stairs and been hurt.<p>

A thousand different scenarios ran through their heads of the terrible things that could befall the poor girl. And it made them worry a thousand times more.

"Yuuki? Yuuki are you down here?" Kain asked into the darkness as he felt around the wall for the light switch. Ah-ha! He thought as he hit it. He was shocked when he turned to find Ruka right behind him.

"Sorry." They both apologized at the same time, laughing nervously at that very fact. It happened quick, when Kain kissed her and looked awkwardly away as she stared up at him shocked.

"Ahem… we should… probable… keep looking for Yuuki," He said. Smiling slowly, Ruka took his hand and dragged him with her.

"Come on. We'd better hurry before Lord Kuran get's back."

XxXxX

Back at the OTHER side of the building. Aido was running from door to door, searching for Yuuki, while Ichijo was off elsewhere looking for her also.

Ichijo sighed as he opened another door, that was when he spotted Kain and Ruka coming from the basement.

"Did you find, Yuuki? Kain? Ruka?" He asked.

"No. we're not having any luck." Kain admitted. Then all the vampires froze when a cool breeze drifted down the halls.

"Lord Kuran!" They all yelled in unison. Thunder rumbled and lightning clashed as the rain began to fall steadily. They rushed outside to the foyer to greet him… and stall him.

"Lord Kaname!" Ruka said, laughing nervously.

"Hello… Ruka," Kaname said, shrugging off his rain soaked trench coat. he headed up the stairs, but Ichijo moved in front of him, blocking his path.

"So… how was the meeting?" He asked.

"Boring, Ichijo. You didn't miss anything," Kaname assured, but they could see the suspicion building in his eyes violet. If they kept this up, surly he'd tear right through them.

"Anything of interest?" Kain asked quickly. Kaname stopped at the top step and stared at them a moment, before averting his eyes.

"No." He said. "Where is Yuuki?" Nobody answered and they followed as he headed into his room, he stopped and dropped his coat onto the nearby chair as he sat at the edge of the bed.

All the vampires looked shocked, but quickly regained composure. Yuuki had fallen asleep in Kaname's bed, safe and sound.

"Well…" Ichijo was speechless as he looked at the sight before them.

"Thank you for putting her to bed for me," Kaname said. "You can leave now."

They took that as his polite way of saying 'leave or die' so they obeyed quickly. Kaname turned back to the bed and laid down besides Yuuki. She cuddled into his chest and he sighed contently.

"Yuuki, my princess." For the first time in years he was able to sleep easy.

XxXxX

Back outside the three vampires headed back to their rooms.

"Well that is interesting. Yuuki was safe the whole time!" Ichijo laughed and the other two looked at him with annoyance.

"Hey," Kain said. "Where's Aido?"

They looked around and found nobody. The halls were empty.

"He must still be looking for Yuuki," Ruka said. There was more silence.

"Shouldn't we tell him?" Ichijo asked. Even more silence.

"Ah, he'll find out eventually." Kain assured and they went into their respective rooms…

meanwhile…

Aido was running around the place, still looking in rooms. He opened one door, nothing. He opened another door, still nothing. And another. He threw a hand over his eyes dramatically.

"Yuuki! Where did you go?"

XxXxX

TBC…

Haha… funny… I feel bad for torturing Aido, but the world will go on I suppose.  
>Any ideas you could give me for little Yuuki adventures would be lovely. Because I feel like I need one more chapter before this story ends. Maybe... Let me know your ideas.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; Oookaaaayyyy…. I don't own this show. Never will. I have written this purely for the fact that I am madly addicted to this show.

This is the last chapter of The Vampire's Princess. Kinda sad to see it end.

And... romance between Yuuki and Kaname? Uhhh... I don't think so. Maybe in some of my other fics, but not this one. Yuuki is too young for that kinda stuff. Also, I don't write smut. Sorry. Oh, wait. No, I'm not.

XxXxX

Three days later…

Kaname stared out the window in his room, sighing deeply. This was going to be very difficult. He'd recently found out he had to watch Yuuki again, because The Headmaster was extremely busy lately. Not that he wasn't thrilled, it was just that he didn't trust certain vampires here in the academy.

The knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Lord Kaname?" Ichijo's voice came. "Yuuki is here."

"I'll be there in a moment."

XxXxX

Yuuki eagerly wait for her favorite vampire to get done with his work, and the Headma-… err… her Father held her hand and led her into the living area.

He smiled brightly as she took a seat on the big couch.

"Are you excited, Yuuki?" Cross asked.

"Yeah!" She said excitedly. "Where's Kaname-sama?"

"He'll be here, Yuuki." He laughed at her enthusiasm. "Just wait a little bit."

"But, when?" She asked again, bouncing slightly in her seat.

"I'm here, Yuuki." Kaname stood at the other end of the room. she jumped into his waiting arms and hugged him tightly.

"Kaname!"

"How are you feeling today, Yuuki?" He asked, glancing at Kaien. Kaien simple smiled and waved, slipping out unnoticed by Yuuki.  
>She was too distracted messing with Kaname's hair. He shook his head, with his hair falling into his eyes, and she giggled.<p>

"I had fun with Zero today," Yuuki said, reaching to play with his hair again, and he scowled discreetly. Zero… that kid… he didn't like him, but… if that was what made Yuuki happy… well then he would just be happy for her. She stopped suddenly. "What's the matter, Kaname-sama?"

"Nothing is wrong, Yuuki." He forced a smile to his lips, but she could see right through it.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No… no, no, Yuuki. Of course I'm not angry." He hugged her tighter. "How about… I take you for a ride with Aido and his horses? Hmm?"

"Isn't he still sad?" She asked, peering over his shoulder at the fuming vampire. Losing her (which Kaname still didn't know about and if they had there way he never would) had really scared the crap out of him.

"Sad? Why would Aido be sad?" Kaname asked, glancing back at the suddenly frozen in place vampire. He glared at the younger vampire and he twitched slightly.

"Huh? Horses? Of course we can go! Ehehe… err…" Aido rubbed the back of his neck nervously then as he found the Pureblood still glaring. He was done for.

XxXxX

Aido muttered angrily to himself for the driver's seat of the coach. He was still annoyed that Kaname was making him do this for Yuuki. Especially after the last time they had to baby sit while he was in that meeting.  
>Kaname glanced out to the side and watched the slow passing trees. Was he finally going to lose his Yuuki? It seemed she preferred Zero to him nowadays. And if that happened… what was the point of his existence?<br>He would be alone again, and he didn't want that this time. He would rather die then be without her.

"Kaname-sama… how come you look so sad?" Yuuki asked when she noticed him staring off into the distance.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki." He apologized, but the sadness didn't leave his eyes. Yuuki quickly took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her.

"Why are you sad?" He opened his mouth to say something, his fangs glinting in the lights suddenly terrified her. She gasped and backed up somewhat.

"Yuuki?" He asked. And she just stared at her, before shaking it off. "You're afraid of me…" He said dejectedly. She realized how much that had truly hurt him. She had only made it worse! Now she felt terribly guilty.

"N-n-no. I'm not scared…" She inched closer to him, hesitating before she moved under his arm and into his side. She looked up to find him staring at her cautiously.

"You're shaking, Yuuki." He informed looking away from her. "You know… that you don't have to be around me anymore if you don't want to. I just want you to be happy."

"No! I am happy with you… it's just… scary sometimes. You never hurt me, Kaname. I know you won't ever hurt me, but it's still scary sometimes." She admitted to him for the first time. And he tilted his head slightly.

"Do you really?" She nodded in answer. "Come then, Yuuki. We have the rest of the day to ourselves. What do you want to do?"

"I just want to be with you," She replied and he smiled, fighting the tears that wanted to come at hearing those words.

"So do I."

XxXxX

End

Hahaha! Shorter then the rest of the chapters, but I ran out of ideas.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you honestly enjoyed it!


End file.
